


The Memory-Keeper / Хранитель памяти

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Epic Love, Episode: s12e11 Regarding Dean, Gen, Post-Episode: s12e11 Regarding Dean, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Сэму нужно не только их настоящее, но и прошлое. По серии 12.11.





	The Memory-Keeper / Хранитель памяти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Memory-Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/303246) by K Hanna Korossy. 



Он был для Сэма как учебник их истории и знал это.  
_\- Помнишь, мы попали однажды в театр кукол? Вроде бы в Сан-Диего?_  
\- Это был Лос-Анджелес, чувак. Думал, ты запомнил то место.  
Отца – второго свидетеля прошлых лет - уже не было, хотя и тот многого не знал. Бобби – человека, разглядевшего их получше отца, тоже не стало. Их мать – что с трудом умещалось в голове – наоборот вернулась, но ее воспоминания заканчивались на мгновении, когда Сэм еще не сделал первый шаг, не сказал первое слово. Его памятью был Дин.  
_\- Слушай, ведь этим лосьоном после бритья пользовался отец?_  
\- Такой ерундой, серьезно? Да он всегда пах ОлдСпайсом. Ну, кроме дней, когда мы охотились. Твари не должны нас учуять, помнишь?  
Впервые Дин подумал об этом, когда срок сделки неумолимо подходил к концу. Тогда он понял: Сэму придется справляться самому. Дин мало что мог ему оставить после себя – лишь немного накопленных денег и пару друзей, которые были бы рядом. И воспоминания в мотельном блокноте, оставленные незадолго до прихода адской гончей.  
Иногда он замечал те листы, аккуратно сложенные в Сэмовой сумке или под подушкой в спальне бункера, потертые из-за перечитывания.  
_\- О, приятель, тут пишут, «Угольная печь» закрывается. Ведь туда мы заходили, бывая в Оклахоме?_  
\- С неоновым поваром у входа? Как такое забудешь?  
Он добавил и другие записи, пока Сэм был в Клетке – не задумывался, прочтет ли тот когда-нибудь. Блокнот исчез из спальни, когда Дин стал демоном. А вернувшись, Дин притворился, что не видел его в комнате брата.  
_\- Эта тачка похожа на ту, которая у Бобби, верно?_  
\- Чувак, я тебя ничему так и не научил? Каким местом понтиак похож на шевроле?  
А потом мстительный ведьмак проклял его заклинанием забвения.  
Он помнил – да, да, со всей иронией – свое короткое путешествие в страну неведения. Ровену, творящую свои колдовские дела, грусть и отчаяние на лице Сэмми, и почему-то Скуби-Ду. Мгновения легкого веселья и леденящей паники. Решительность брата.  
_\- Откуда я знаю этот знак?_  
\- Может, с альбома Blue Öyster Cult? Помнишь Ричардсон?  
На третьем вопросе Дин понял: брат незаметно проверяет его. Видимо, Сэм боялся. Боялся, Дин снова забудет, или вернет не все воспоминания, или что-то еще.  
Будто долгие годы мгновений, известных только им, все еще были под угрозой.  
Дин прочистил горло.  
\- Эй.  
\- Что?  
\- Поедем мимо той забегаловки, где тебе так понравились ребрышки – остановимся пообедать?  
Сэм немного расслабился.  
\- Мы собираемся в Канзас-Сити?  
\- По времени почти так же, как через Уичито. И я устал от ведьм, - Дин мотнул головой.  
Сэм слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Ладно. Звучит заманчиво.  
\- Посмотрим, работает ли там эта брюнетка, - усмехнулся Дин. – Она запала на тебя.  
\- Ты придурок, - Сэм закатил глаза и слегка покраснел.  
Они отправились в путь – то ли к любимой официантке, то ли за лучшим во всем Канзасе барбекю, споря, что лучше – свинина или говядина.  
Сэм больше не задавал вопросов.  
Возможно, он успокоился, почувствовав, что Дин вернулся. А может быть, понял – он сам для Дина словно учебник истории – как и Дин для него.


End file.
